Survival of Love
by Mutant-Enemy-730
Summary: Imperfection, the key to humanity Your body fits perfectly into mine
1. ImperfectionPerfection

Neo's POV  
  
The world is what we make it  
  
~Bodies pressed against one another~  
  
We awake each day to a new, free world  
  
~Calling my name, I am yours~  
  
Rebuilding what is ours,  
  
~The pain from the days' activities ebbs~  
  
Taking back what was stolen from us  
  
~Another mind was freed, another life saved~  
  
Imperfection, the key to humanity  
  
~Your body fits into mine perfectly~  
  
Waking us up from our dreams  
  
~My body calls for you, wanting the intimate contact~  
  
We know the truth-  
  
~I want you, I need you, I love you~  
  
We cannot change our past,  
  
~Before you I was just me~  
  
But we can make our future a better place  
  
~Now, as I become one with you, I know- I am the One.~  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reviews? Love it? Hate it? I wrote it on a whim. Gotta love whims. Does it make sense? 


	2. Standing on the Edge

Neo's POV  
  
The world crumbles around us  
  
~We'll never let go~  
  
I'll hold your hand  
  
~Calling your name, I meld into you~  
  
Death and life hang in the balance  
  
~Never let this moment end, it's too perfect~  
  
Standing at the edge of a precipice  
  
~Falling onto our bed, unable to wait any longer~  
  
Do we fall down, into the dark reaches of nothingness?  
  
~Crashing down on top of the covers~  
  
Do we stand tall, surviving everything?  
  
~Clothes slide off, lips trail down sleek skin~  
  
Or do we just go on  
  
~Your beautiful curves and contours never end~  
  
On a never-ending war,  
  
~The battle of controlling my desires is lost~  
  
Struggling to find new life in a dead world?  
  
~I succumb to your wants~  
  
Should we know now?  
  
~You moan my name softly in my ear~  
  
Or wait until we meet our fate?  
  
~I become undone~ 


	3. Seperated in the Matrix

Trinity's POV  
  
Breathing hard, I am running  
  
~A moment of bliss interrupted~  
  
Running for my life  
  
~The touch of fingers on skin scorches me~  
  
We've become seperated  
  
~Don't leave me alone, I cannot bear it~  
  
In this programmed reality  
  
~You are my safe haven in the storm of war~  
  
My love, where are you  
  
~I am lost without you~  
  
I pick up the reciever, hoping you are safe  
  
~Can I find you in the computer?~  
  
Rushing towards the screens,  
  
~Your code is a spark is fire~  
  
I see your code, weaving around corners  
  
~I yearn for your touch again~  
  
Reaching for the phone-  
  
~Reaching for you with tender hands~  
  
Come back to me  
  
~We vanish from the Core~  
  
Come back  
  
~Need and want, the only thoughts on my mind~  
  
Come  
  
~I lose myself in your arms~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I'm thinking of switching back and forth between POVs for every two chapters, what do you guys think? 


	4. The Mountain will be Scaled

Trinity's POV  
  
My teeth grind together  
  
~Your arms wrap around me gently~  
  
Will this war never end?  
  
~I never want to leave your embrace~  
  
I thought I saw the end  
  
~We are told to report~  
  
It was over the crest of a hill  
  
~We ignored the order~  
  
But now that hill has become a mountain  
  
~Sliding further beneath the covers~  
  
A mountain so hard to scale  
  
~We lose ourselves~  
  
But with you at my side,  
  
~Forgetting where one ends~  
  
I believe I may climb it  
  
~And the other begins~  
  
I'll take your hand  
  
~Ignore Link banging on the door~  
  
And never let go  
  
~Hold on to me love~  
  
Not in this world  
  
~Let's forget this world right now~  
  
Or the next  
  
~Let's love each other~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter will be back to Neo's POV, just to tell you. Review! 


	5. Metal and Flesh

Neo's POV  
  
The machines, made out of harsh metal  
  
~ Soft flesh, tightening an flexing beneath my fingers~  
  
Their power secured behind uncountable locks  
  
~I am the only one who has seen you like this~  
  
No man could enter  
  
~Becoming one with you~  
  
If they could however,  
  
~It's all I desire, all I want~  
  
The noise would be deafening  
  
~Harshly whispering my name~  
  
Metal slamming metal,  
  
~I'm losing control in your body's movements~  
  
Crushing metal,  
  
~Our mouths crush against one another~  
  
Machines groaning and whining  
  
~Our shameless moans are not heard outside this room~  
  
No man cares how these work  
  
~How can you do whatever it is you do to my mind? ~  
  
All they care about is the result  
  
~Our bodies move fluidly together~  
  
No care for the coolants or hydraulics  
  
~Hands slide up torsos, down backs~  
  
Only results  
  
~Over plugs, along jaws~  
  
Maybe that was our downfall  
  
~I am only with you tonight~  
  
Not caring about anything  
  
~My body fuses with yours, where do I end? ~  
  
Except the outcome for a profit  
  
~Lying together, I know this is heaven~ 


	6. Together

Neo and Trinity's POV  
  
Machines are metal, are they not?  
  
~We are flesh, are we not? ~  
  
Hard, rigid, and devoid of emotion  
  
~We are soft, gentle, emotions crashing down around us~  
  
They have a method, a procedure  
  
~We deal with what we are given as it occurs~  
  
Does this all mean they could win?  
  
~No. I have you, you have me, they cannot beat us~  
  
Alone, we'll lose any and every war  
  
~Together, we can stand tall, become unbreakable~  
  
The survivors must know that  
  
~They will, because we will tell them~  
  
Together  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, this fic was plot less, just a rambling whim. I hope you liked what I did do with it. I'm stopping it here (unless you want more). I have school and soccer to attend to. I can post my other fics, but this isn't getting enough input to make me want to continue. So I bid you ado. 


End file.
